marbleblastfandomcom-20200214-history
Marble Blast Gold Advanced Levels
The Advanced Levels are the hardest levels in the Marble Blast Gold game. 49. Thrill Ride '''- A purple roller-coaster-like track with steep ramps and jumps 50. '''Money Tree - A tree-like level with three stories. 51. Fan Lift '''- A four-story level in which the marble is thrust up by fans. 52. '''Leap of Faith - '''A level in which you must make it across the thin roads and get the gem, and jump off the tower to the finish pad. 53. '''Freeway Crossing - A level in which you must avoid fast moving objects coming at you from the left and right 54. Stepping Stones - A honeycomb style level in which you attempt to get four gems while avoiding the red platforms 55. Obstacle Course - A level with moving platforms, fans, trapdoors, and super jumps. Obstacle Course is the best definition. 56. Points of a Compass - A level in which you must collect 3 gems from 4 different points of the compass. (north being the finish) Moving platforms take you to the points. 57. 3-Fold Maze - An M.C. Escher type maze with three gems hidden on different sides of the level. You must also find the finish. 58. Tube Treasure - A level consisting of tubes and half-pipes.There are 7 gems to be found in the tubes and out of the tubes. 59. Slip n Slide - A level consisting of rounded off platforms, mud, oil, and bumpers. One of the shortest advanced levels. 60. Skyscraper - A level in which you must collect 8 gems on a skyscraper with elevators to take you to higher parts of the level. 61. Half-Pipe Elite - A follow up of half-pipe, this level consists of half pipes and 5 gems. Considered one of the more annoying levels due to the fact the first gem is between the two half pipes. 62. A-maze-ing - A maze in which there are moving platforms and a huge short cut. 63. Block Party - A maze made up of blocks and gravity modifiers, there are 8 gems in the maze too. 64. Trapdoor Madness - A level made up almost entirely of trapdoors, there are 3 gems on the trapdoors. 65. Moebius Strip - A level containing more gravity modifiers than anything else, there is one gem for you to collect. 66. Great Divide Revisited - A remake of the level Great Divide in which you must climb a mountain using moving platforms (elevators) to bounce to the finish. 67. Escher's Race - A follow up of 3 Fold Maze, except there are 5 gems instead of 3. 68. To the Moon - A level in which you must roll across moving platforms and use a gravity modifier to get to the finish. 69. Around the World In 30 Seconds - A level in which you must get around the world in 30 seconds. 70. Will o Wisp - A level in which you must get all the gems and move platforms using triggers to get to the finish. 71. Twisting the Night Away - A level with 5 parts to it, you must collect 14 gems to finish. 72. Survival of the Fittest - A category "Moving Platform Race" level, in order to get to the finish, you must survive all the hazards while staying on the platforms. Gold Levels 73. Plumber's Portal - A level where you have to go through a bunch of pipes and get all 4 gems on the 2 sides of the level. 74. Siege - A level related to Skyscraper and Battlements, except there are launchers instead of elevators and the gems are on platforms that jut out. 75. Sk'i Slopes' - A level in which you must get from the top to the bottom as quickly as possible. 76. Ramps Reloaded - A level with 6 gems and a typo gold time of 15 seconds, while it is supposed to be 25. 77. Tower Maze - A level in which you have 30 seconds to climb the tower using elevators. 78. Free Fall- A level in which you have to fall down 4 pipes while avoiding scaffolding. The finish is on the bottom, but it is normal size so be careful. There cutted tubes and you lose this level here.Advanced level (disambiguation) of more 79. Acrobat - A level where spin control can save your life. You can go flying everywhere if you are not careful. 80. Whirl - A basic crash course level in which you must climb to the top while avoiding basic hazards. 81. Mudslide - A level in which you must survive all the mud bumps. 82. Pipe Dreams - A level where you must roll down pipes and collect 5 gems then roll to the finish. 83. Scaffold - A level where you must hop from scaffolding to scaffolding until you get to the finish. 84. Airwalk '''- A level in which you must float on Duct Fans to get 7 gems and float to the finish. (WARNING: VERY LOUD) 85. '''Shimmy - A level in which you must survive the mud and slip your way to the finish. 86. Path of Least Resistance - A level in which you must climb up mud paths to the finish. 87. Daedalus - A labyrinth in which you must find all the gems and get to the top of the level. 88. Ordeal - A level in which you must avoid ramps, moving platforms and duct fans. 89. Battlements - A level in which you must get to the top of the castle while avoiding hazards and such. 90. Pinball Wizard - A level in which the whole level is tilted to about a 50 degree angle with various friction changes and bumpers. 91. Eye of the Storm - A level with some gems, and when you start you are stuck in a tornado and have to roll out of it. 92. Dive! - A level in which you have to roll down a slope into a loop da loop and eventually roll to the finish. 93. Tightrope - One of the hardest levels in Marble Blast Gold, there are three levels of "tightropes" and on the third, the finish is at the end of a extremely thin "tightrope." 94. Natural Selection - Another moving platform race but in this one, you pick the path in stead of there being one main one. 95. Tango - Another mud jump level, but there is a lot more jumping. 96. Icarus - A super bounce skill course in which you must bounce to get 4 gems. 97. Under Construction - Another scaffolding level but this one has a lot less climbing. 98. Pathways - Another level with scaffolding, but there are bumpers that move to knock you off. 99. Darwin's Dilemma - Another platform race. 100. King of the Mountain - Another climb to the top and win level, but longer. No very easy, and not very hard and the time travel 5 seconds got the gold time. Category:Levels Category:Lists